Harry Potter and the New Beginning
by george101
Summary: At the age of six Harry Potter is taken away from his Aunt and Uncle by the two people he most desperately wanted see in his whole life. This will be a H/Hr only. Also this is going to include a powerful but not godlike Harry. He will get trained to fight those that hate him and trained to heal those that love him. I do not own Harry Potter. Dumbledore Bashing Rated M just in Case.
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginning

_I just wanted to say that I am not abandoning my other story "_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince V1" _I am just writing this because it has been in my head for a long time. Also I want everyone to know that I got this idea from Reading _"Harry Crow" _by the incredible_ Robst _but i do not believe that i will take anything from his story. If i do please point it out so that I can correct it. Also as everyone should know I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. Thanks for reading._

_P.S. Also I am from America so if I get anything wrong about England it is not on purpose. I will let you know that this chapter will be based off American school system. Again thanks fro reading and I hope you like this._

* * *

Prologue

_In the quiet house of #4 Privet Drive a young boy turned restlessly in his little makeshift bed under the hallway stairs. The boy had jet black hair and piercing green eyes. He was laying on his front covered in a thin, holey, light blue blanket. The reason for him turning restlessly was a dream. He was dreaming about a young couple the man had black hair and brown eyes while the woman had red hair and green eyes. They were running throughout a house, though he does not know who the couple is, he does know that he has seen them from somewhere. The young man runs to the stairs then tells the women something and she shakes her head, he gives her a kiss and kisses the baby, then turns around and runs into another room. The woman runs up the stairs and enters a baby's room; she is crying but has a determined look on her face. She had just sat the baby into the crib when another man enters the room. He has red eyes and is wearing a black hooded robe. He points a stick at the women and she says something then there is a flash of green light. The young boy shot up out of his bed and flinched. On his back were numerous scars and some fresh cuts as well. As he lay back onto his makeshift bed you could see that on his forehead was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. The boy's name was Harry Potter and here is where his story begins._

Chapter One – The Beginning

It was the First of September and for the first time in his life Harry Potter was excited. It was the first day of school and he just knew that he would find a friend. His Aunt unlocked his door saying that he had to leave for school in five minutes. Harry used the bathroom then began his walk to school. His school was only one mile down the road but even though his cousin would be getting dropped off, he had to walk so as to not be seen with his cousin Dudley.

He had just gotten to the school when the bell rang for class to start. He did not know what classroom he was supposed to go to but he did know that he had the same class as Dudley so he just followed his obese cousin into the class. Once they arrived Harry looked around and noticed that Dudley's friends were in that classroom as well. So Harry chose the only seat that he could find in the back of the class. As the teacher began to call role, Harry noticed that there was a girls sitting in front of Dudley that was really pretty she had bushy, brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She did have larger than normal front teeth but harry thought that she was still rather beautiful. While he was staring at the girl he did not notice the teacher get to his desk until she cleared her throat at him.

Harry blushed and then looked up at the teacher. "Yes Ma'am?" harry asked.

"Is your name Harry Potter?" She asked kindly. Harry just shrugged because he did not know his name. As he did so the action made his back hurt again. The teacher noticed his pain and guessed the reason. She smiled at him then wrote on her notebook as she proceeded to the front of the classroom.

It was not until recess that he was asked anything else. As he sat down with his school book to read he noticed that his cousin was making fun of the brown haired girl. He watched the girl ignore his cousins insults then he saw his cousin grab her book and throw it down, then his cousin did something that made harry react unlike any time that he can remember, he grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her up then smacked her across the face. Harry did know what made him get up and go to the girls' defense but he just knew that he had to do something.

"Hey Dudley' Harry yelled 'leave her alone"

Dudley turned towards his cousin then said "oh yeah four eyes what are you going to do about it?"

Harry just said "I will tell the teacher."

Dudley just laughed and said "please like anyone would believe you. The people here know better than to tell on me."

Unknown to the two boys their teacher had just came around the corner and heard and saw everything that had just happened. She ran over and told them to report to the principal's office immediately. Once they were in the office the principals pulled each person inside one at a time to tell their side of the story. It was not until they were done that harry found out that his aunt and uncle had been called and that they would be there in a fifteen minutes to pick him up.

"Uh Principal Harthen?" the teacher inquired. "Can I speak with you for a second please?" He nodded his head then they went into his office. As the teacher and principal was in the office harry tried to talk to the girl but she refused to even look at him unless it was the quick glances over the top of the book. The Principal was only in his office for a couple of minutes when he walked out with the teacher. He told her to call who she needed to then he would stall them for a second. She nodded then used the phone. As this was going on the girls' parents arrived at the office. The man was at least 6 foot tall, maybe more, and he was at the most 235 pounds. This was not fat though, no, he was all muscle. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. His wife was a little shorter than him and looked like an older version of the little girl. They walked over to the little girls and asked her what happened. She told them then pointed to Harry.

They walked over to harry and the man said "I would like to thank you for standing up for our daughter." Harry just nodded then said "It was nothing, sir," Harry then walked over to the girl and said "Sorry about not introducing myself earlier but any way, may name is Harry Potter, what is yours?" She smiled at him then said "My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."

As soon as harry sat down beside Hermione and her parents his aunt and uncle arrived. The Grangers noticed Harry shrinking back into his seat. The Dursleys had just looked over at Harry and yelled "BOY WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR SON?" At this the teacher stood and said "Mr. Dursley, please refrain from yelling in this office or I shall have you escorted from the premises." That did not stop Vernon Dursley in the slightest he just yelled louder "WE TOOK YOU IN AND GAVE YOU FOOD AND SHELTER. WE LET YOU HAVE YOUR OWN ROOM UNDER THE STAIRS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US. BY MAKING FUN OF OUR SON, THEN TELLING THE TEACHER AND THE PRINCIPAL A LIE SO THAT HE WOULD GET INTO TROUBLE AND YOU GET INTO THE TEACHERS GOOD GRACES. WELL I WILL NOT HAVE IT, I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCHE OF YOUR LIFE THEN I WILL FINALLY LET YOU JOIN YOUR ALCOHOLIC, DEAD BEAT FATHER AND YOUR DISEASE INFESTED WHORE OF A MOTHER." He then made a mistake that would cost him dearly. He grabbed Harry only to scream and drop harry onto the ground. He fell to his knees and grabbed his hands like they were on fire.

As Vernon was crying on the floor Petunia heard the one voice she never wanted to hear ever again. "You leave my son alone Petunia" The words were said so silently that it was almost a whisper but everyone could feel the coldness in them. There in the doorway stood the same man and women that were in Harry's dream. There at the doorway stood Lily and James Potter. As soon as harry saw them three things happened at once. Petunia fainted, Hermione also fell out of her chair, though she looked tired more than anything and Harry just cried because he knew now that everything was going to get better.


	2. Memories

_**Hey everyone I want to thank everyone for the support they gave me and the compliments. So as everyone asked for here is the next chapter of Harry Potter and the New Beginning aka HPatNB. Now just to let you this story is longer than I had wanted it but i think it came out alright in the end. This chapter was just the back story so after this they will be back to normal time with some memories mixed in okay. Again thanks for your reviews and I hop that you like this new chapter. **_

_**A/N I do not own anything or anyone that is recognizable. **_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Memories

It was the First of September again and Harry Potter was once again excited. Harry was once again off to his first day of school but this time it was different for three reasons. One he was on a train going to a school in Scotland. Two his best friend was sitting right beside him, and three this school was not just any school it was a school of Magic. You see Harry was not a six year old boy anymore, No, he was an eleven year old wizard. The Harry that was once an orphan was not that anymore. This Harry had a family now. It all happened so fast that Harry could almost not believe it.

"Harry, Harry,' a feminine voice said shaking the boy's arm. "What are you doing?"

The young boy looked over at his first ever friend and said "I was just remembering how we became friends, Hermione. You remember that don't you?"

Hermione nodded and said "Yes I do, it seems like only yesterday that we were in the principal's office together."

Harry nodded and went back to his memories.

_Harry just sat there staring at the two people from his dreams. The woman had said the word "Son" and was looking at him. He always wished that his parents would come to get him. His uncle told him since he was three that he was their nephew and that he was not worth their time at all. That was why he had to sleep in the little cupboard under the stairs. As he was thinking this the red haired woman came over and kneeled in front of Harry, grabbed his hand and said "It is alright Harry, you going to come home with us. There is no need to cry." It was at this moment that Harry realized that he was crying. He was taught that boys do not cry even if they are hurt from the belt or the fire stick, so he quickly dried his tears on his sleeve and stood up straighter. _

_Harry was still speechless but even if he was going to talk he would have not been heard because at that moment his Mother turned around, looked towards his Aunt and said "You have treated my boy worse than anyone can imagine, Petunia. What did he ever do to you? The answer is nothing, NOT A FREAKING THING. He was just a child and his parents were supposed to be dead and yet you treated him like a slave." The man came over and hugged her to calm her down even though his face had an expression that meant that he wanted to do a lot worse than yell at his Aunt and Uncle. After a few seconds His mother said "I will let you all leave here but understand this, If I catch you anywhere near my son again you shall wish that you were never born." Harry's father nodded and said "That's right but for right now I think that you should leave." The Principal nodded and the Dursley's left. The Grangers made to leave but Harry's mother stopped them and said "No please stay I think you need to hear this as well." The Grangers nodded and they all walked into the Principals office._

_ When they were all inside the office the adults shook hands and introduced each other while the two kids sat beside each other and waited for someone to tell them what was going to happen to them for getting into a fight at school. The adults talked and then Harry's parent's signed some papers along with Hermione's parents then turned to the children. "Harry, Hermione?" Harry's mom asked. "Why don't we go ahead and go home with your parents and we can talk there, huh?" The kids nodded and stood up to leave. _

_ They arrived at Hermione's house a little while later and went into the family room where the parents sat down on the chairs and couch while Harry and Hermione went to the bookshelf and grabbed dome books. Lily watched the children then asked the Grangers "Has Hermione ever done anything extraordinary or inexplicable before?" They nodded and told her of the time she somehow got all of her storybooks from the bookshelf into her room without leaving the room. Lily and James smiled and told the Grangers about magic and that Hermione was a witch. The Grangers were speechless but before they could say anything negative Lily turned the coffee table into a pig then back again with a stick that she said was called a wand. Of course the Grangers had questions that the potter answered then Mrs. Granger asked "What did you do to Mr. Dursley?" Lily shook her head and said "that was not me I think one of the kids did It." The adults called Harry and Hermione over and asked if they did anything to Mr. Dursley. Harry shook his head but Hermione said "I just wanted him to leave my first friend alone and not hurt him. I am sorry am I in trouble." Lily shook her head and said "No, Hermione you are not in trouble although please do not do that again as it can hurt you if you are not careful." Hermione nodded and promised that she would not do that again and went back to her books. _

_ While Lily had been talking to the Grangers, James had been thinking about how to help the Grangers with Hermione's magic and how to keep the two kids together so that they each had a friend to talk to and play with. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger I would like to have you all live with us until Hermione go to school then you can come back. I only ask this because I think that Hermione and Harry are already friends and I know that helping them learn to control their magic will be easier with a friend there." James asked. The Grangers said that they would go talk about it for a second. They came back five minutes later and agreed to live with them for a little while if only to help Hermione get control of her magic. _

_ Once that was settled the Lily gathered up the kids and told them that they were going to go to a new place and that they would be able to read when they get there. Harry and Hermione nodded and the next thing they knew they were in a big room that had a big fireplace and a lot of couches and chairs to sit in. The Potters said that this was where they have been recuperating and staying until they could find Harry. They had hired and man named Adam West to find anything that he could to find Harry. They then told them that Harry and Hermione's teacher was actually something called a squib. They were someone from magical parents but no magic themselves and she worked for Adam West to help find Harry. By the time that the parents were done talking over how they were staying and how they were going to get there stuff from their old house it was bedtime and Lily made sure to give Harry his own room. As she was putting him into bed Harry asked "why did you leave me with my Aunt and Uncle? Did you not love me?" Lily hugged her son and noticed that he flinched away and said "Yes of course we love you. When you really little, only a year old to be exact, a bad man came into our house and killed me and your dad then tried to kill you too. After he attacked you he died and someone came and took you from your crib and gave you to your Aunt. We came back through the help of some friends who you will meet with tomorrow. They will check your health and get you back to normal weight and height that you should be. Also we will begin to teach some things tomorrow as well. Now goodnight baby and sleep well." She kissed him on the head and wondered why he curled up into a ball but thought that was how he usually slept. James came in right then and he also kissed him on the head then they both left the room. _

_ Harry awoke the next morning happier than he had in a long time. He was so happy that he did not notice that his mother had just walked into the door to wake him just as he turned to get out of bed. He was just getting out of bed when he heard a scream and he quickly tensed up and curled into a ball on the floor. His mother was next to him in a second holding him, whispering things into his ear. "How long has that been going on harry?" she asked. Harry looked at her and she easily touched his back and he said "Since I was four, Uncle Vernon came home and I asked him if I could get something to eat and he said that freaks like me deserved any food and grabbed his belt and hit me." _

_ Harry's father walked in and gave the young boy a hug and said "Son, you are never going back there ever again, you understand me. We love you never, ever; let anyone tell you any different. Now let's go get something eat and let you meet those that brought us back to you." Harry nodded and grabbed his clothes and went and took a bath. When he came back into the room his mother was putting books onto the bookshelf. She smiled at him and they went down stairs to the dining room. _

_ As soon as Harry entered the dining room he noticed that there were two people sitting at the head of the table, which he did not know. They both were tall and distinguished. The man had blondish brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a crown on his head and had a sword on his hip. The women brown hair, green eyes and she too wore a crown upon her head and a sword on her hip. They smiled at him as he entered and waited on him to sit. Harry sat between His mother and father. He was across from Hermione who he noticed had a gleam in her eyes that made him smile at her. Once they were done eating the two guests began to speak._

_ The man spoke first; though his voice was soft everyone could feel the commanding tone held within. "Hello young Harry and Hermione, my name is Lolindir Vardamir and I am the high king of the elves. Beside me is my queen Seremela Vardamir. I have come to talk to you and give you three options." Hermione almost fainted and said "are you really elves like those who help out santa?" The queen shook her head and said "No Hermione, we are of a different type. Those elves are what we call House Elves. We are the noble High King and Queen of High Elves and the Wood Elves." Hermione nodded and the king stood and began to talk again._

_ "Harry what I am going to tell you is the truth, you must understand that before anything else. Once my tale is done I will give you three choices, you may choose any choice and no one would blame you. Do you understand?" Harry nodded and the king continued "Ok now long ago there was a great war between the creatures of this world. The good side was composed of High Elves, Wood Elves, Centaurs, Goblins, House Elves, Dwarves, and the Merpeople. The Evil side was composed of Orcs, Hobgoblins, Black Orcs, Dark Elves also known as Drows, Giants, Harpies, Manticores, Minotaurs,_ _Ogres, and Trolls. What were we fighting over you might ask well the answer was humans. We believe that humans are to be left alone to grow just like anything else but the others wanted to kill every last one of them. We eon the war but took heavy casualties. As we were going back to our home lands to live in peace an old elf that no one knew turned to us and said that this was only the beginning of a war that we had no hope to win. If we wanted to win then we needed to wait until the lightning was born upon the brow of an infant and let him lead the charge. He then walked away. We searched high and low for him to no avail. This was over Three Thousand years ago. As the years grew, more and more humans came into our lands. At first we did nothing but then they were taught magic. We decided that we would watch over them and protect them from harm until the time was right to end this war. We watched as the humans went from farmers to lords and even kings. We watched as humans killed other magical creatures just for fun. That did not last long as about One thousand years ago a man came into our land. He had unknown power and no matter how much we tried we could not understand this power. He could demolish and entire mountain without a blink and then rebuild one just as fast. The other humans called Him Myyriden Emrys, also known as Merlin. He stopped the bigotry, the hatred, and in its place he left peace. He trained four young students. Those students wanted people to learn so created a school. It is said that he gave them his powers but we do not know if this is true or not. That school though still stands and it si called Hogwarts."_

_ He paused to take a drink of water then started again "Now I understand that Lily and James went to Hogwarts while Hermione and Harry are to go in five years. Once the school opened everyone was allowed to attend if they wanted. The four founders lived long but still died at an earlier age than some. They were betrayed by one of their closest apprentices. Salazar's Apprentice was from a long line of what they now call purebloods. He killed all four in their sleep and started the ministry of magic a little while later. He put his puppets in charge of the whole thing. Now we did try to intervene but they would not listen to reason and killed our messenger. This started the whole "pureblood" nonsense that is in practice today. From that practice a man arose, named Gellert Grindlewald. He was also pureblood and wanted to take over the world by force while his friend Albus Dumbledore wanted to take it over with puppets. They fought and albus's sister was killed in the crossfire. IT was then that the non-magicals started their second world war. Gellert went with Hitlers idea and tried to use the same tactics on the magical Britain. But a man named Joseph Potter stopped him and killed him. That was your grandfather James. But Dumbledore shot Joseph in the back and took Gellerts wand. He believes that his wand was called the elder wand that was given to the oldest of three brothers by death. This is not so. That wand never existed and neither did the other so called Deathly Hallows. Once Dumbledore killed Joseph he made told everyone that he killed Gellert and so earned the title Lord of the Light. After Gellert a boy named Thomas Marvolo Riddle came to Hogwarts. He was a young boy of the Gaunt family and he hated his blood status and his name. He was a Half- Blood. His mom was a witch who used potions to control his Non- Magical father. He changed his name while in school to Lord Voldemort and that was when he truly became engrossed in the dark arts. He created followers and tried to make things called Horocrux's to stay alive. We destroyed every one of them. So do not even ask what they are. So now we come to how you all came to be here. Well it all started in a small room in a pub. Women gave out a prophecy that stated that a boy born as the seventh month dies he would have the power to vanquish the dark lord. It also states that the power is unknown and that the dark lord shall mark him as his equal and that neither can live while the other survives. This is a true prophecy. Now that prophecy was what brought that dark lords attention to you. As it also stated that the person born would be of those that thrice defied the dark lord. A young deateater overheard the first part of the prophecy and reported to Voldemort. His name is unknown though we have our suspicions. Now Voldemort of course went to the first people he could think of. The Potters. He learned of your hideout through another deatheater and you know what happened next. A house elf found your bodies and brought them here. We know that the Killing Curse strips the soul from the body and we also know that it take at least eighteen hours before the soul really leaves. You arrived here after only two so we sealed the soul in with runes and then we had to wait for you to wake up. It took a week for you to awaken. By that time Dumbledore had already hid Harry from us and from you. And voldemort was driven away. But now you are here young Harry and I would like to think that you are here to stay. Now the three options are yours alone to make. Option one is that you can stay here and get trained to not only fight off Voldemort when and if he returns, but also to lead our troops into battle. We believe that you are the one that can finally end this war of ours. Option two is that you can stay and live with your parents and get trained to just fight off Voldemort. The final option is that you can stay here away from both wars. Think carefully young Harry and believe me when I say that no one will hold your answers against you." He sat down and watched as Harry thought it over. _

_ Harry stood looked over at his parents and then at Hermione and her parents and he decided on his answer "Sir, harry said, 'I will stay and learn to fight in both of these wars if you would let my friend Hermione learn as well." The king nodded and said "I believe that can be done along with any other friends you make along the way. Friends are something that everyone needs and I could not let anything stop you from having friends. Though before we begin your training I would like to talk to the adults alone for a second please." Harry and Hermione nodded and left the room. Once outside Hermione looked towards Harry and said "You really want to be my friend?" Harry nodded and she hugged him for all he was worth. They played outside with some toys when the doors suddenly opened and the king and queen came out. They told the children that their training was going to begin the next morning. That whole day they played or talked or read to each other then they both went to bed eagerly waiting for the next day._

_ That was five years ago and in that five years Harry and Hermione had made some great friends. Maerion Runtas, Araiel Tathdir, Togara Goldginder, Shela Coalsmiter, Metal Fury, and Blixie. Maerion and Araiel are elves. Maerion is a boy and Araiel is a girl. Togara and shela are dwarves and togara is a boy and shela is a girl. Metal Fury and Blixie are goblins and Metal Fury is a boy while Blixie is a girl. They became friends with Maerion and Araiel first as they are living with the elves. They all started training together mostly it was running and just having fun. Once they were into their training Togara and Shela came to join. They all became fast friends and had fun throughout the training. At the age of seven Metal Fury and Blixie joined their group and it took a while but they too became fast friends. Their training included Hand to hand, Swordsmanship, Archery, and how to fight with a lance or staff. They trained until they could defeat five enemies each by themselves. The children did not notice this but the adults understood that for children to be this good was unheard-of. By the time the children were ten they could fight ten enemies with any weapon and still win. They also knew how to work together as a team and how to use the landscape to their advantage. Them month before Harry's Birthday everyone decided to give the kids a break. They had found out that Harry did not know anything about Christmas or birthdays or presents at all, so every year for Christmas and Birthday's they would try to make them better every year. His first birthday present had been some new clothes. Then for Christmas he had gotten a book from everyone that was a photo album of his friends and family. Each Christmas after that Harry would receive a better gift although he knew that he would never forget this past Christmas. His gift was a trip to the beach on a remote Island in America. He got to spend Christmas on a beach with all of his friends. It was now only one day until his birthday and his friends were staying with him that night so that they could have the party tomorrow. He woke up and received a Beautiful snowy white owl that he named Hedwig. He also received his Hogwarts letter. They had already gotten their supplies from the local shops around the eleven communities so they did not have to go to Diagon ally. They still kept up their running and exorcise until the day before they left for Howarts. His and Hermione's friends could not come with them but they promised to wright them every week. _

This is what Harry was thinking about when Hermione poked him again after what he thought was only a couple of minutes but was hours if the sky had anything to say about it. She poked him again and said "You ready Harry we are here." And sure enough they were you could see the town of Hogsmead coming closer and Harry smiled "Yes I am ready Hermione, do you remember the plan?" he asked already knowing that she does not forget anything. She just gave him a look that clearly said 'are you mental, of course I remember'. He nodded, grabbed her hand in his and said "Then let the games begin Mione." With that they walked out the door to await the drumroll.


	3. The Gruesome Trio

**Here is another chapter of my story I hope you all like it. Also just so you all know I do not own anything that seems familiar. And just for kicks I did add a line from one of my favorite books/movies in this story. So if you find it out I would like to say that I do not own that book or Movies either. Until Next time. **

* * *

Harry and Hermione stepped through the train side doors and understood that they were in a whole new world. Just like Alice was when she fell down the rabbit hole, so too, were Harry and Hermione as they stepped onto the train station platform of Hogesmead. The roads were made of bricks and the lamp posts were made up of old oil lanterns. It looked like the era of the early 1800's or late 1700's. To Hermione, the place felt like that of an old movie, but to Harry the place felt depressing. To think that the wizard world would stay in an era that not only had some of the most prejudices but also then raise their children into those same prejudices, well he now knew why his mother and father told him to keep his anger in check and to finish his main mission.

His parents had told harry too find a half-giant named Hagrid, who, according to his parents, was a gentle soul but he trusted the headmaster to a fault. He trusted him for giving him a job and a house after he was expelled from Hogwarts. They found him waving a lantern and holding a crossbow yelling for the first years to follow him to the school.

Hagrid looked around then got into a boat. "No more 'an four in a boat." He said. Harry and Hermione got into a boat with a redhead with freckles and who was holding a rat. Along with that boy a girl with long blonde hair, and had sapphire blue eyes. They said nothing to each other as they floated along the lake until the saw the castle. It was breathtaking, lights from the windows gave off an ethereal glow and somehow, despite the castle being spooky, made it feel almost welcoming.

They arrived at a boat dock and then had to walk up a path that led to a door. The door opened to reveal an older woman that had slightly greying hair and a stern gaze. Though her eyes revealed that she has seen so much and she was very protective of the students in her care.

"They're all 'ere Professor McGonagall. " She nodded and said "follow me."

As they walked she gave the usual speech that your house is your family. Of Course Harry and Hermione had already heard the speech from Harry's parents. They were waiting outside two big oak doors when Harry's first test appeared. It appeared in the form of a blonde haired boy that walked as if the world owed him everything.

"I heard that Harry Potter was supposed to be on the train." He asked in a snotty voice.

"What does it matter to you if he was or was not on the train?" Hermione asked smirking at Harry. The blonde boy turned around slowly and glared at her then said "my reasons for wondering if the freak was on the train are none of your concern. My name is Draco Malfoy and I have not seen you before so you must be either a half-blood or a mudblood so either way I am your better and it would be good to learn your place in this society." Harry was angry but smirked. He knew that his mother's charm to hide his scar was paying off just fine. He stood up taller and squared his shoulders and said "Her name is Hermione Granger and she is better at magic then you could ever be. So it is you who should learn your place in society." He decided that he would let his mother's charm fall and the entire group gasped as they now saw the boy who just shut Draco Malfoy up was none other than the Harry Potter. Before anyone could say anything else Professor McGonagall came back and told them all to follow her.

They followed her through the two doors into the great hall and looked around. The ceiling was, as Hermione said, bewitched to look like the sky outside. At the end of the Great Hall was a long table situated on a platform and in the center of which sat an elderly man with half-moon glasses and he sat in a chair fit for a king. He was sitting with the teacher beside him. He leaned forward slightly when the first years came to the middle of the hall. On the floor in front of the staff table sat a stool and on this stool sat a hat. Harry knew this to be the sorting hat.

After the hat sang his song Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll and said "When I call your name please come forward." She cleared here throat and said "Hannah Abbott" a young girl with sort red hair stepped forward and went into Hufflepuff. The sorting continued with Daphne going into Slytherin and Hermione going into Gryffindor. Neville also went into Gryffindor while Draco went into Slytherin. After a red haired boy named Ron was sorted into Gryffindor it was finally Harry's turn.

As Professor McGonagall called forth the last name she was startled to see the face of the son of her "secretly" favorite students. He looked healthy and as he made his way up to the hat she did not sense any nervousness or arrogance that she suspected to find. On the contrary, she sensed a sense of calm and nobility. It had been a long time sense she felt those emotions come from someone, and never from one so young. It almost seemed like the boy knew what was going to happen.

As Harry sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his heads he heard a voice say _"Ah, Mister Potter, I am glad that fate has had the decency to give you your family back." _Harry started to block out the voice like his father and mother had taught him but the voice just laughed _"That will not work young potter. I am the one exception to the rules of mind magic's. Do not worry about your secrets for I cannot tell anyone what I find unless the information would do either harm to the school or the children that it houses. Now just think what house you want to be in or I can choose for you though I think that our answers will be the same."_ Harry thought _"I would like to be in Gryffindor please."_ The hat chuckled and replied _"you see young Harry our answer would have been the same. Now go and start your mission and for the good of all mankind I hope you are successful in your endeavors. If you have need of my and by extension Hogwarts's wisdom please just ask for my name and I shall come."_ With that the Hat yelled out " Gryffindor" and then disappeared from on top of Harry's head. From the looks of the other students and the staff that must have been the first time that that had happened. He made his way over to Hermione and sat beside her and Neville. He also sat in front of Ron Weasley and a boy named Dean Thomas.

As he ate, Harry learned the teacher's names and what they taught. As he looked at the professor Quirrell he noticed that his scar twitched in pain. He just shrugged it off and finished eating. Once done they were shown to their rooms in Gryffindor tower and was told that their stuff was already in their dorm rooms. He told Hermione that he would see her in the morning and went upstairs to bed.

Harry awoke at 5:00 in the morning and got dressed in his workout clothes and walked down the stairs to the common room. Once down stairs he met Hermione and they decided to go for a run on the grounds. They started by stretching and then they were off. As they ran they talked about what they had to do today.

"Harry, I was wondering. Should we help some of the other students with exercising and stuff? I just noticed last night but the girls in my room told me that the only exercise they get is walking around either their homes or the stores." Harry nodded and said "Well I think that we should get to know them and then ask them if they want to join." Hermione nodded and they finished their run in silence. As they were finishing their last lap they never noticed the Headmaster watching them from a window above. If they had they would have been disturbed as on his face was an expression that one could only be considered as maniacal.

Harry and Hermione soon learned what classes they liked and disliked differed just like anyone else's. For example Hermione loves charms while Harry loved Defense against the Dark Arts, well the subject not the teacher. They both liked transfiguration and they both Disliked History of Magic. But that did not even touch what they felt for the subject of Potions. First he never even told them why they had to not let this not touch that and why they had to add this at this time or anything. He just threw the directions on the board and then began his speech.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death. More silence followed this little speech. Hermione and Harry smirked at each other and Snape must have notice this interaction as he called on Harry next. "Ah mister Potter our new celebrity let's see if you are even worth teaching. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." He smirked at Harry. "I do believe that would make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death" Harry said.

Snape's lips curled in sneer and he said "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar." Harry again just looked at him and said "I do believe that you could find some at any local apothecary but they originally come from the stomach of a goat."

Now everyone could tell that Snape was getting annoyed and they could practically see Snape's Next questions come out in ice. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane." Harry's glare was just as icy as he glared at the Professor. "I think that the answer is that there is nothing different between them as they are the same which is also called aconite." Everyone in the class was snickering at this exchange.

Snape, however, was not pleased. He took 20 Points from Gryffindor for "being a nuisance and for interrupting a teacher." He then went and started to walk around the students as they were working. This did not help anyone feel anymore safe about this lesson. As he was walking by Neville he accidently knocked in too many of the bat livers and the cauldron exploded in his face. Neville had to be carried to the hospital wing while Snape just took points and gave him a detention for endangering a teacher's life.

That was almost how the rest of the school year went with the exception of History. That class quickly became one that Harry and Hermione were the only ones that could stay awake in though only barely. It was that Halloween that everything began to turn from decent to worse.

Harry, Hermione and their new friends Neville and Ron were walking from Charms class when they noticed that a Slytherin was running away from another room and behind her was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Draco what did you do too that girl to make her run like that?" Harry asked. Draco just smirked and said "Nothing that requires your assistance you filthy Half-Blood. So go along and paly with your Mud-Blood and two Blood traitors." Before they could say anything back he just turned and walked towards the stairs.

Hermione said "I am going after that girl to see if I can help her. I will see you guys later at dinner." Then she too left. Ron of course said "But why help a Slytherin. They are just slimy, snakes." It was Neville who answered "Because, Ron, just because they are Slytherin does not mean that they are not people with feelings. So just please stop acting like Malfoy about this and lets just go to lunch." Ron just nodded dumbly and followed Harry and Neville to the Great Hall.

They did not see Hermione again until just before diner when she walked into the common room and grabbed her books and told Harry that it was Daphne and that they were going to study medical charms with Madam Pomphrey and Madam Hooch in an unused classroom near the Entrance Hall.

During Dinner Harry did not see neither the professors nor Hermione and Daphne but he just thought that they were just running late so he decided to run and find them. He told Neville and Ron that he would be right back. On the way out he noticed Professor Qurrell walking and talking to himself coming from the second floor stairs.

Harry had just gotten to the corridor that held the classroom when he heard a commotion behind him. He turned around and noticed a huge troll walking down the corridor towards him. He ran down the corridor and shoved open the only door that was slightly ajar and quickly shut it again. He turned around and noticed the girls and the two professors sitting at a table with numerous books opened in front of them.

"Harry what is the matter; you look like you just saw the three ghosts of Christmas." Hermione asked though only Harry understood it. He was breathing Heavy when he replied to her answer.

"They have a cave troll." Hermione just glared at him and said "really Harry that is ridiculous. Just tell us the truth" Harry walked forward and shook his head but before he could say something the door to the room was thrown into the room and a giant troll entered the room. Hermione and Daphne immediately ran for cover while the Professor's just stood there in shock. Harry quickly grabbed them and pulled them towards the other tables. When they got to the tables they quickly tried to subdue the beast with a couple of well-aimed spells to the chest but they seemed to bounce off. As they were shooting Hermione opened another door in the back of the room only to find two more trolls walking to that door.

"Harry, two more are coming from this door." Hermione yelled to him as he was making his ay quickly to them. Alarm shown on his face and he nodded. He looked back at the teacher and noticed that none of the spells were doing any damage to the troll. So Harry decided to try a spell that he had read from a book earlier this year.

"REDUCTO" he yelled and pointed it at the troll's head. The head was thrown back from the blast and landed on the floor while the body slowly fell forward. At this time the trolls from the other door had already made their way into room and were throwing chairs at Hermione and Daphne. Harry knew that based on the thick armor that was covering the heads and chests of these two that spells were not going to work. He was just trying to block the chairs from hitting the girls when he remembered what the sorting hat said earlier. He did not know what to say but he just let his instincts guide him.

"Jeremiah" Harry said and then he saw something out of the corner of his eye he turned quickly and saw two beautiful swords laying on the nearest table. He quickly grabbed them and let his training take root. He slashed at the nearest legs of the trolls and was greeted with the troll making a screaming and then he dodged to the left.

As Harry was fighting one troll Hermione also saw something to help harry get rid of these troll. To her left she saw a spear and grabbed it and began to stab at the feet of the other troll. Even though they were both trained to use swords and spears, Harry preferred the feeling of two swords while Hermione liked the feel of a spear. They may only still be in training but they both were very fast studies.

Harry sliced into another leg and then stabbed and arm. He looked over and saw Hermione jabbing the troll with a spear. He grinned and began the deadly dance of the blade again. After a minute of slicing and stabbing he noticed an opening and he took it. He stepped back and ran forward; he pushed off of a table and then spun through the air. He landed on the troll's chest and quickly stabbed the troll through the neck with both blades and then ripped them both out in opposite directions. The result was the trolls head falling off and Harry jumping back off of the troll. What he did not account for was the other troll seeing this and swinging a small table in his direction. In midair Harry's feet touched the table and he pushed off again. This time he landed in front of Hermione who, he now noticed, was holding the spear getting ready to throw it at the troll. Harry grabbed it before she could and then charged forward at the troll. As soon as he got close enough Harry jabbed the spear up into the skull of the troll and watched as it slowly fell to the floor with part of the spear sticking out of its skull.

He pulled the spear out of the troll's head and walked over to Hermione and Daphne as he done so he noticed the professor's fall down. They ran over and Hermione and Daphne knelt down next to them. They were lying there bleeding so Hermione started to check them for wounds.

"What is wrong with them Hermione?" Harry asked.

"A piece of wood is imbedded into Madam Pomfrey's leg and Madam Hooch looks like she has a head wound. I think they need to go to a Hospital." Hermione replied while checking them. Daphne shook her head and pulled out her wand.

"Hold on Hermione, I can fix them up so that they can walk and then Madam Pomfrey can fix them both up permanently. Here watch." She waived here wand over the wound in Madam Pomfrey's leg and slowly the wood came out and the wound began to close up until it was scabbed over. Nest she did the same thing to Madam Hooch and he watched as the wound on her head scabbed over then she said "Enervate". They both sat up slowly and shook their head as if to clear the cobwebs off them.

"What Happened?" Madam Hooch asked. Madam Pomfrey nodded and also expressed her interest to find out what had happened. It was Daphne who replied "You fainted from your head wound while Madam Pomfrey fainted from just shock, though she did have a piece of table in her leg." The two nodded while Harry checked the door leading out into the hallway. He walked over and said. "We should get you both to the Great Hall and then tell the other staff." They all nodded in acceptance.

They walked carefully and silently down the hallway until they came to the Great Hall. It was empty except for a vial lying on the floor. Harry discreetly picked it up and put it into his pocket. As they were about to turn around Hedwig flew in from the open window and landed on his shoulder. He petted her and was walking back toward the open Great Hall doors when the other teachers ran into the room. Dumbledore looked shocked at seeing them but the others, except Snape, all looked relieved. That was until they noticed the swords and the spear. Also the fact that they were all covered in blood did not give the professors a good feeling.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Professor McGonagall asked, her thick Scottish accent began to arise. She began to walk towards them as Dumbledore said "yes, tell us what happened." So as McGonagall was checking them over along with Madam Pomfrey, they told their story. At the end Dumbledore looked inquisitively at them and said "Why did you kill them Harry, they were just scared, could have left them alone and went back towards your dormitories."

Professor McGonagall was not going to let that go un challenged and as the other professors were looking at the headmaster like he had grown another head she tore into him. "

What do you mean by that Albus. Those trolls were trying to kill them, and not to mention that they were trapped in that room. I for one am proud of them for killing them. Who knows what would have happened to them if they had not." She paused and turned to the kids. "I think that 100 points each to Harry and Hermione for bravery and 100 for Miss Greengrass for her exemplary use of healing on two professors should do." The kids smiled and began to sit down when Snape said "oh please potter probably set that troll in here in order to get even more fame with the staff and students. He is just like his Father."

Harry was about to respond when the Headmaster said "Now Severus, please act like an adult. Now for Harry and Hermione I think that you two should have two nights in detention with me and you will be writing a paper on why it is bad to kill."

That was the last straw for Harry. First Snape insults his dad then the Headmaster tries to punish him for defending himself and four others. Well that is not going to happen. He stood up slowly and purposely and said "No, I do not think that we will be doing that at all."

Again the teachers were stunned. No one had ever talked to the Headmaster like that ever. If the Headmaster was surprised he did not show it though. "I do think that you will Harry or you will get the detention moved to a week instead." He smirked thinking that he had Harry where he wanted him but then he was just blow away with what happened next.

Harry stood and smirked right back then said "If you insist on this then I must insist on having my Legal guardians present for this encounter." Snape was outraged and yelled "You insufferable brat. You have no idea what you are talking about and that request cannot and will not happen." Harry just shrugged his shoulder and said "Actually according to the school charter, if a student feels that his or her rights as a student are infringed they can have their legal guardian come into the school for a short time until the matter is resolved." The Headmaster just nodded and said "That is true but I am your Magical guardian and your legal guardians are muggles and cannot come here so the point is moot." Harry just shook his head and replied you maybe my magical guardian for now but my legal guardians are not muggles and they should be here tomorrow. I guess I will see you in the morning where we will finish this." Harry then turned around and with Hermione and Daphne on each arm and Hedwig on his shoulder they walked to the stairs and somehow ended up in a room that was not there before. In the room there were three smaller rooms with a sitting area. Not even caring about how they got there they each said goodnight and went into separate rooms and fell right asleep. However before Harry fell asleep he tied a note to Hedwig and let her fly off to the very people who would be here tomorrow. He secretly hoped that they would come and physically knock some sense into a certain Headmaster and Potions Professor. Oh if only he knew how right he was.


	4. Heroes Return

**Hey guys here is chapter 4. I would like to thank each and everyone of you that has either Favorited me, or my story. Your reviews and everything are what helps me go on with this story. The next chapter or two will go back and forth from the present and the past. It will also go into more detail about how exactly the Potters survived. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

It was morning as Lily and James Potter were sitting in the living room talking to Daniel and Emma Granger about old times and about the Granger's jobs. Daniel and Emma met while in college and it was love at first sight to them. They both were going for Dentistry and both passed with flying colors. It was after college that Daniel was called to action. He had joined the army to help with the war effort. He was then chosen for the British Special Air Services, aka, S.A.S. He was then trained for every type of fighting from Hand to Hand all the way to explosives. At the same time Emma decided to go into business with another school mate of hers. Daniel and Emma were married three years after college in a small church located in a small town called Godric's Hollow. It was also the same church that James and Lily Potter were married at.

"So you are telling us that in college, it was you Daniel that put the frog in the cafeteria salad bar." Emma Granger asked with a stern glare. He nodded and then added "Yes, although, at the time I thought that it was dead. I did not mean for it to come alive and jump into the Performing Arts Professor's tray." James and Lily were laughing so much that they had to put down their tea.

"Well, for your information, Daniel Granger that frog not only jumped onto her tray, it also jumped from her onto table and the girl next to me knocked her soda all over my books, that I had to then pay for." At this James was now on the floor and lily was holding her sides. That only lasted a minute until they noticed Hedwig fly into the room. She landed in front of Lily and held out her leg for her to grab. Once lily took it, Hedwig flew over to James and glared at him then flew over to the table where there was a bowl of owl treats waiting for her.

Lily slowly read the letter then growled. "What is the matter lily? Is it the kids? What happened?" The questions were coming from everyone and she slowly handed the letter to James then stood up. "The kids need us to come to Hogwarts, I think that you should come along." Daniel and Emma looked over at each other and agreed. Lily left the room and came back with two necklaces. "These necklaces are made by the elves. They let Non-Magicals a way to see the Magical world. Once you put these only you can take them off. They also have a little protection on them as well. If you truly want to go with us, all you have to do is put them on and rub some of your blood onto them. This will allow the necklace to bind to only to you." They nodded and cut their thumbs and let the blood collect on the golden globe that was the emblem. After a minute Lily nodded and healed their hands then grabbed Emma's hand while James grabbed Dan's. "We are going to apparate to a village then walk to the school. Once you are there, no one will know that you are Non-Magical unless you tell them. Also James and I will be hidden under a cloak that will make people not want to look at us. It will also affect you all so please do not get far from us. If you do, all you have to do is follow the main road North East. You will see us there." They nodded and James handed Lily a long white cloak. As she put it on her face disappeared. She held out her hand for Emma to grab ahold of and James did the same for Daniel. Once they did they quickly turned on the spot and Emma and Daniel felt the tight squeeze then they were outside of a place called "The Three Broomsticks' answered James at Daniel's inquisitive look 'it is a pub that sells non-alcoholic drinks and some alcoholic ones also." They then headed up the main road towards Hogwarts.

As Daniel and Emma walked along the path they noticed some differences between James and Lily that were not there earlier. For one James walked with more determination than she has ever seen him, while Lily also had that determination but also with some hesitance. To the Grangers it seemed as though they were walking into a fight or something. When asked, Lily said "That might happen. Just so you know, this is the first time we have shown the world that we are back. Some people might not like that. If there is a fight just stay close enough to grab the kids and run but far enough as to not get hit with anything." Lily also told them what was enclosed in the letter from Harry. Emma and Daniel were not happy but understood that incident was not normal and that Lily and James were going to handle it. By the time that they had finished talking to Lily about the incident they saw the most wonderful sight they ever thought to see. They looked up to see Hogwarts with the morning fog just now rising. They stopped for a moment to take in the scenery then headed inside the giant doors.

* * *

Harry and Hermione decided to forgo the exercise and running this morning as they had way too much energy as they knew what was to come this morning, or rather who, was to come. They walked to the Great Hall in silence and were the first to arrive. They sat down in the front of the table and started to eat. The only the other people be in the Great Hall this early were all the Professors except Snape, Quirell, and Dumbledore. They watched as all both Snape and Dumbledore came into the Great Hall at the same time. They both looked over at Harry and Hermione and glared. Harry and Hermione just ignored them and continued to talk about their homework. The other students began to arrive and slowly the Great Hall was becoming more and more full. It was just after Ron and Neville sat down and started to eat when Dumbledore quickly turned to McGonagall and whispered something to her. Harry grinned at Hermione then they both turned towards the once closed doors.

The sound of the doors opening got the attention of the students but it was who was behind the doors that everyone was staring at. Inside the doors stood four people, two were wearing regular clothes or as some students were calling them "Muggle Clothes". It was the other two that really drew the attention of the students. They were both wearing pure white robes but the hoods were creating a shadow over their faces. The Clothed figures stepped forward and said "Albus Dumbledore, we were called here to sort something out. What happened last night was not a good reason to give out charge detention so either revoke the detention or face our wrath." The taller, and clearly male, of the two said. He spoke in a voice that was both quiet and loud, but was clearly masked by the shadow.

Albus stood and replied "I do not take threats lightly sir especially from those that hide their faces from me. So show your faces or you will be removed from this school physically." The female of the two replied to his threat and said "You really want us to do that Dumbledore. I do not think that you will like the results." Albus just glared at the voice and said "Remove them or you will like the results." Harry and Hermione both smirked and watched as the two removed their hoods.

The Great Hall was once more in an uproar though this time it was in shock. There stood two people that should be dead but was clearly not. Professor McGonagall stood in anger and raised her wand "YOU DARE TRY TO COME IN HERE IN THE DISGUISE OF TWO OF MY FAVORITE STUDENTS AND FRIENDS. THEY ARE HEROES AND YOU MAKE FUN OF THEM. YOU, YOU, YOU….." She started to yell in English then she went into Scottish. Snape looked just as mad, but it was Dumbledore that actually did anything. He raised his wand and hit them with a light blue spell but nothing happened. He glared at them while James laughed. "Do you really expect us to be fake, old man. I will prove that I am who I say I am. You Professor McGonagall caught me one time as I was trying to prank some Slytherins. You were in your cat animagus and transformed to yell at me. I was trying to be funny but I got you to let me off by giving you a whole bag catnip. You grinned and started to smell it then ran down the hall yelling, Mine, my own, my precious." Professor McGonagall just started to blush, which was a first for anyone seeing her blush, but still nodded at the statement. Lily looked over at Professor Flitwick and said "You once told me Professor, that the only reason that you even started to teach was because this is the only profession that you could actually work for and not get discrimination for your nationality." He too nodded in the affirmative. Then both he and Professor McGonagall ran down the hall towards the two people, she was followed by all the other professors except Snape, Quirell, and Dumbledore.

Once she was there, she grabbed Lily and James and hugged them and started to cry. As this was happening Hermione and Harry walked over and stood beside Hermione's parents and watched the reunion unfolded before their very eyes. Although the Happiness could not last because that would go against everything Dumbledore tried to ever accomplish. He walked over just far enough to not be considered a threat but far enough away to dodge anything that came at him. "James, Lily, while I am glad to see you I am wondering how you lived. I couldn't find you and just assumed that you were dead. Although you never shown yourself. Are you that inconsiderate that you would leave young Harry alone, as you all lived a nice lifestyle without him? That was very wrong of you." Albus looked like he had more to add but was saved from putting his foot any farther in his mouth by Lily. "You think that we wanted to leave our child alone in this world, you goat loving old fool. When Voldemort attacked us we fought back. He did kill us but we were brought back. However when we got back to our house we could find Harry at all, we looked everywhere for him. Someone had taken out child and we just could not find anything about him. When we did find him it was a blessing that our baby was brought back to us. As for what happened in this castle last night, well, I will tell you this. If you had anything to do with the troll's getting in then you will have to have someone right your will, because this is the second time something has happened to our son where you are somehow involved." Lily then walked over to her son and hugged him.

It was not in his nature for Dumbledore to keep his mouth shut, after all he was the leader of the light, and everyone had to tell him whatever he wanted. "Well as good as it is for you to be here I must say that you cannot be Mr. Potter's gaurdians. For one you are supposed to be dead and for two his muggle guardians would never give him to you at all." James just chuckled at this "oh yeah is that right, well you might want to look at this paper. This paper is a copy of the legal paper that is filed with both the Magical and Non-Magical Governments. It basically states that his previous guardians signed over all his rights back to us. So yes that means we are his guardians." James handed the paper to McGonagall and she then walked it over to Dumbledore. He read over it then nodded his head solemnly.

Professor Snape was still standing, in shock, at the staff table as the exchange was going on but now was slowly walking toward Lily. "Lily?" Snape asked gently. Snape knew that it was her but the eyes that looked at him were different. No longer did they hold any type of love for him; no it was far from that. In those eyes he could only see Hate and Disappointment. "Whatever you have to say Snivellus, can be spoken to me not to my wife. You will not speak to her or even so much as look at her anymore, do you understand." James said in a voice that demanded acceptance. "Why Lily, what did I ever do to you?" Snape asked. "You know exactly what you did." Lily replied in a neutral tone. Snape did not like that answer and raised his wand to strike at someone when he was cut off by Professor Flitwick "if that wand even so much as points in their direction I will not stop them from doing anything to you." Snape lowered his wand then quickly turned around and left the Great Hall.

James Potter was still waiting for Dumbledore to correct his detention from last night. "Well Dumbledore are you going to correct the detention or do I have to take it to the board?" Dumbledore thought for a second and even though he wished that he would take it to the board he just decided to give in. "The detention is overruled, and it has been stricken from the records." James nodded then turned to Harry and Hermione and said "Well kids, seeing as we are here why don't we show Daniel and Emma around and meet everyone?" Hermione quickly nodded and grabbed her parent's hands just as Professor McGonagall exclaimed "That is a great idea. Why don't we have the rest of the day off to celebrate the return of two war heroes! " The wholes school began to cheer, though no one knew if it was because classes were canceled or the fact that they heroes were back.

As Hermione showed her parents around Professor Flitwick asked the one question that everyone wanted to know "How can the Grangers even see this place if they are Muggles?" Lily just smiled and said "That is our little secret, now let's go meet you friends Harry." Harry nodded and followed Hermione with his Parents in tow. As everyone was talking to the Potters or the Grangers, no one noticed Professor Quirell quietly sneak out of the back of the room.

It was only mid-day and the Potters and Grangers were eating lunch when there was a steady sound of footsteps coming from the Great Hall doors. Of course the Potter's knew that this would come but just not this soon. The doors to the Great Hall were almost torn off their hinges with the waves of people coming in. In the front of the group was someone that was once a very good friend and comrade in the first war. "Amelia, how have you been?" asked Lily to the red haired women that was leading the pack. The women named Amelia stopped and looked at Lily like she was studying her then she grabbed her up in a hug. As the two women were hugging James took the time to look around at those that came to see the "Parents who lived". The crowd consisted mostly of reporters, although there were a few that were old friends, and some that were not welcome at any time. Those were like Cornelius Fudge, Ludo Bagman, and Barty Crouch. Though James did not see the one friend that he so wanted to reconnect with; Sirius Black. That was the one thing he had tried to do since his return, was find out what happened to his two best friends from school.

"Ah, Mister Potter, it is wonderful to see you and the wife alive and doing well." Cornelius Fudge said, in a fake cheery greeting, as he held out his hand; which did not get accepted. James looked at him for a second then replied "Yes, it is wonderful that we are alive and well. I was just wondering what happened to my best friend Sirius Black?" The entire Great Hall stopped talking as they waited to see what would happen. The Minister pulled his bowler hat from atop his head and began to twist it in his hands as he replied "Well Mister Potter, you see it was like this; after you both had died and we could not find your bodies, and of course you did not show up we found him after he killed your other best friend Peter Pettigrew along with 12 muggles. When we found him he claimed that it was his entire fault that you all were dead and so he now resides in Azakaban Prison." As he said this he watched as James Potter's entire demeanor became defensive. "If he was put into Azakaban, why then, is there not one shred of paper about his trail that back this story up, at the Ministry?" James asked as Lily walked over to where he was standing. The Minister of course looked around in nervousness, but he was saved from the answer by Barty Crouch. "He was not given a trial because when arrested he confessed that he was cause of your deaths and also it was a known fact that he was your secret keeper." The entire Great Hall held their breath as James Potter glared down at the minister and his lackey. "He was not our secret keeper, Pettigrew was; but even then that does not give the courts the right to process someone under without a trial. Now I want him given a trial immediately and if he is not then you will have the wrath of the Potter's to deal with." He then swept by the minster and walked over to Professor Dumbledore and was about to say something then decided against it. "Sirius Black will be given a trial as soon as he can be brought over, Mister Potter." Exclaimed Amelia Bones as she as glaring at the Minister. She then walked over to a girl in Hufflepuff and gave her a hug then quickly walked out of Hogwarts, presumably to go get Sirius out of Azakaban. The reporters were having a field day with little bit of news, and they all ran over to James and Lily to ask question after question about everything. James and Lily answered some then they turned around and left the Great Hall with Harry, Hermione and the Grangers in tow.

They had just walked into the Gryffindor common room when Lily said "Thank Merlin we got away from those jackals." James chuckled and Hermione asked "If you do not like the reporters why even talk to them in the first place?" Lily looked over at her as she sat down and replied "because, Hermione, even though reporters are a nuisance, they will help us get what we want. If the Minister knows that we have talked to the press, he will be less likely to try and get this over quietly. Also it insures that Sirius will get his trial done fairly quick maybe in the next day or so. This way he can save his public image by pretending to help us out, by getting our friend out of jail. The longer Sirius is in jail the more people will talk and wonder if maybe the ministry has done this to other people. If that happens then the minister could be sacked and he does not want that at all." Hermione nodded then sat down beside Harry and pulled a book out of her bag to read.

* * *

Amelia and Cornelius were waiting on a row boat in fog so thick that you could not see your hand in front of your face. They were going to a place that very few wanted to even talk about, let alone go too. That place was called Azkaban. This place was the most secure prison that the magical community had to place prisoners. It was guarded by those that do not sleep nor eat or drink. These "guards" were creature called dementors. These creatures were so foul that no one wanted to even be near them. They emitted an aura that made your see your worst fears and it sucks all your good emotions out of you. While they do not eat food or partake in any known food supplement, they do get nourishment from the fear and emotions that you give off. They also are how the prisoners that are given the death penalty are executed. The act is called "the Dementors Kiss" it does not kill the person per se. It sucks out your soul so while the prisoner is still alive "technically" they do not have any form of motor skills or mental state to do near anything except breath. These creatures are under the control of very few people. The minister, the head of the DMLE and then the warden of Azkaban are the only ones that can tell them what to do and even then they are very stubborn. The warden is also in command of a squad of ten Aurors.

It was these Aurors that Cornelius and Amelia came into contact with first as they stepped off of the boat onto the dry dock. "Minister, Madam Bones. The Prisoner that you requested is this way if you will follow me." An Auror said from the side of the dock as they walked into the prison. They both nodded and followed him to the correct cell. As they walked to the cell they let their mind wander. Amelia was trying to figure out just what to say to someone that was locked away for ten years. Cornelius was thinking of ways to use this as good publicity for the next election. "Here he is Sir, Ma'am." The Auror said as he pointed to the prisoner.

Sirius Black emaciated and was pale from the lack of light. He had long scraggly hair and it was really dirty. It was his eyes though that caught Amelia's attention. She had seen plenty of people that had been in Azkaban for this long and their eyes were lifeless. Mr. Black's eyes though held a sign of hope and light in them that made Amelia feel that she could anything. "Mr. Black you are to be transported to the Ministry for trial. You will not try to escape or you will be killed. Is that clear?" Amelia said and Sirius nodded his consent and said "About time".  
He was then shackled and taken from his cell. They were walking to the boat when a hand stretched out and grabbed his leg. Amelia and the other Aurors in the group all raised their wands to see Bellatrix Lestrange trying to pull Sirius down to the floor. They quickly stunned her and then picked Sirius up from the ground and continued on their journey.

As they made it to the boat Sirius said "I think that I need to sit down". He swayed then was caught by Amelia and she sat him down on a chair. He was looking through the fog thinking that he might just get to finally see his god son. He already knew that he was a free man, now all he had to do was just get to dry land and then to his trial. He then felt very weak and as he fell from his chair he saw the one thing that he wanted to see dry land but his last thoughts before he his world was brought into darkness was that maybe it was too late to see his godson and that he would just have to let Lily and James yell at him when he saw them on the other side.


End file.
